heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel and the Circus of Death | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Bank Robbery That Backfired" | StoryTitle3 = Lance O'Casey: "The Launch of the Brian Boru II" | StoryTitle4 = Spy Smasher: "Amusement Park Assassin " | StoryTitle5 = Dan Dare: "The Great World's Fair Mystery " | StoryTitle6 = Scoop Smith: "The Emperor of the Bahamas " | StoryTitle7 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Lost Ibistick " | Synopsis1 = The sinister scientist Sivana, whose evil brain whirls with dread schemes of destruction, imports to Earth, from Venus, six rocketshipsful of exotic animals, and opens a circus, intending to make a fortune and become the most powerful man alive. This is Sivana's fifth evil scheme. One half-crazy sideshow freak, "Clarence the Maniac Man," spurned by the lovely highwire dancer Lovelia, releases some dangerous animals. Captain Marvel fights and defeats assorted bulletproof sabretooth tigers, a prehistoric elephant, two giant horned crocosaurs, and kills the only gorillion (a hybrid gorilla-lion centaur) in the universe, then using the big circus tent, he bags all the alien animals, flies them out to sea, and drops them into a watery grave. Sivana flees back to Venus, unpursued by Captain Marvel. Clarence is still at large at story's end, and it seems quite possible that his mischief went undetected. | Synopsis2 = Golden Arrow once again goes up against Brute and Bronk Braddock, who start a stampede to distract the town while they rob the bank. | Synopsis3 = Lance O'Casey rescues a girl cast adrift at sea, then saves her father from island savages. | Synopsis4 = Spy Smasher stops the villainous Mask from assassinating Admiral Corby at an amusement park. | Synopsis5 = Dan Dare solves a series of murders at the New York World's Fair. | Synopsis6 = Scoop Smith and his photographer Blimp Black are on the trail of Otto Von Krug, a noted ambergris smuggler who has started operating in the Bahamas. They encounter crooks, a giant octopus, jaguars, a castle, and a pit full of giant spiders. * This is the final appearance of Scoop Smith. | Synopsis7 = At the end of last issue's episode, from the open window of his autogiro, Ibis the Invincible has carelessly lost his wish-granting Ibistick, over the ocean. It lands on the deck of a small fishing smack. The skipper, Captain Hooker, accidentally magics up several thousand dollars worth of caught fish, but doesn't figure out how, and he plans to give the stick to his nephew. Ibis can't land the autogiro on water, so he and Taia follow the little trawler back to port, which is a small seacoast village, and land several miles from town. It's night before they get to town and learn from a nightwatchman where the captain lives, by which time the Ibistick has been given to the ungrateful nephew. With the Ibistick, young Willie accidentally magics up a bicycle, then a fox terrier, but he no sooner figures out what he has than the dog snatches the Ibistick and runs out the door, just as Ibis and Taia are arriving there, and gets away. But the dog's attention eventually wanders, and he accidentally magics up a steak, and drops the stick to chomp the steak; this attracts the attention of a nearby hobo, who fails to catch the dog or the steak, but settles for the abandoned stick, then he catches a freight train and leaves the area. One idle wish later, the hobo finds himself riding in his own private Pullman car, and figuring out the stick's potential. A week later, still vainly searching the little fishing village, Ibis & Taia read in the paper that an ex-hobo with a magic wand has threatened to wipe out America unless he is proclaimed king, and has already killed a dozen men. Ibis, with Taia, goes to the guy's luxurious new home and confronts him; the ex-hobo tries to turn Ibis into ice; this backfires on him fatally. Ibis then transforms the gaudy mansion into a small homey cottage and gives it away to an elderly homeless couple. With that problem solved, Ibis and Taia decide to drive to Hollywood and check out the movie stars; a sleek roadster is conjured up; and away they go, but very soon Ibis has driven onto a grade crossing directly in front of an onrushing streamlined passenger train. To be continued! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * / Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * , (his 5th evil scheme) * Clarence the Maniac Man, a sideshow freak of a cave man Other Characters: * Lovelia * Ringmaster Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Sheriff Adversaries: * * * Outlaw Other Characters: * Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Heathens Other Characters: * Diana Winslow * Drew Winslow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Admiral Corby Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Adversaries: * Dr. Ling Chow * "Lefty" Louis Other Characters: * Colonel Parsons Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Louis Ferretti Adversaries: * Otto Krug Other Characters: * Ex-convicts * Bruce Lane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hobo Other Characters: * Captain Tom Hooker * Willie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Circus of Death" is reprinted in Shazam Archives, Volume 1. * This issue is the last Scoop Smith story for this series. Beginning with issue #7, Scoop's strip is replaced by Dr. Voodoo. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "A Beggar Reclaimed" (text story) * Several of the above plot summaries are adapted from Comics Odyssey | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith at DCU Guide * Shazam at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #6 entire issue * Whiz Comics #6 spoilers }}